


First Lesson

by TheVoltSiren



Series: Robot Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Other, Pet Play, Spanking, implied drift/rodimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoltSiren/pseuds/TheVoltSiren
Summary: Rodimus' first session with Megatron and learns why he should follow the rules
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Robot Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997542
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic that I want to just post on here. Tried to clean it up a little. Rodimus and Megatron have discussed doing this scene before hand, everything is consensual and expected ;) Rodimus is a brat. Maybe he likes the fight though? Enjoy it I hope!

Megatron stared down at the red speedster, one servo pointed firmly to the ground as stiff as his field was, “Sit.”

“Sit?” Rodimus’ optical ridge lifted up, unimpressed with the demand from Megatron. He crossed his arms, barking out a laugh, “Why would I just sit for you?” 

“I’ve told you the rules and what I expect Rodimus, now you will sit because I said to sit.”

Rodimus rolled his optics. Did Megatron really think he would allow him to dominate him so easily? Unlike Megatron, Drift and him were best friends, someone he had all of his trust and faith in. Megatron had not yet beyond their initial discussion. Maybe that was why Rodimus felt pushy. He didn't want Megatron to be like Drift. He wanted the tank to show him what real authority was.

“I’m going to go to Swerves, we’ll finish the reports later, see-ya,” The flame-painted mech moved past the mech, field bumping hard into Megatron. 

Megatron’s servo shot out, grabbing the smaller bot by the back of the neck, “Bad pet." 

Rodimus yelped, limbs flailing as he tried to get out of Megatron’s grip. The ex warlord pulled the mech with easy, leading Rodimus back to his desk and roughly shoving Rodimus’ face into the desk with frame bent over the side. Rodimus struggled, sending various office supplies rolling off the desk as he was held still on the surface by the single large servo at the back of his neck.

Smack

Rodimus let out a howl as his entire aft strung at the strike. His frame tensed, limbs no longer flailing but retracting to himself as he tried to recover from the blow. 

“I’ll stop when you can recite all of the rules I gave you, pet,” Megatron informed him, sending another smack to his aft. Rodimus squealed out, struggling again to escape but when he couldn’t, he tried to shield his aft with his servo. 

Megatron sighed out, disappointed that the mech had broken yet another rule. 

“I’ll remind you of rule number two, take your punishments,” His free servo yanked the protective hand away. In one swift motion, he let Rodimus’ neck go, taking up both of his servos in one hand and pushed Rodimus’ own servos into his own back, holding him down completely. The mech whined in protest, attempting to struggling but the pain in his shoulders became quickly apparent. If he struggled, he would only hurt himself. Rodimus’ field quickly became irritated and frustrated at his loosing battle, banging against Megatron’s own steady firm field.

“Recite,” He stated, sending a harder blow to his aft. Rodimus yelped again, legs kicking and hips wiggling around more fiercely. 

Megatron repeated himself, giving the mech a smack each time, continuing to do so before a soft squeaky voice finally replied, “Rule one, follow your order’s.” 

Megatron’s servo came to his aft, but instead of a hit, he softly rubbed the sore plating. The red and orange mech letting out a whine at the touch. It was soothing yet his aft stung still.

“Louder, again, speak properly this time."

Rodimus groaned, irritated, but quickly corrected himself once Megatron’s servo pulled back to threaten another smack to the aft, “R-rule one, follow my owner’s orders,” He announced quickly, knees locked together, awaiting for another smack. Instead, his aft was rubbed softly again, soothing away the pain. Rodimus vented a bit harder, fans kicking up to the pleasure of Megatron. 

“Recite the first rule.”

“Follow my owner’s orders.”

“Why?”

“Cause.. I’m a pet… a bad one… and only my owner knows whats good for me..” There was a hint of embarrassment in Rodimus’ field, afraid to allow Megatron to really have that control of him but yet… primus, he was excited to allow it. Drift was loving and caring but Megatron… he was someone who could force him into his place. Treat him like a object or a pet only meant to follow. Primus, he was so wet right now.

“Who’s your owner?” Megatron pulled his servos back to force the mech to arch, staring directly at those stern red optics.

“You are Megatron!” Rodimus replied quickly, uncomfortable in his position and would rather submit than continue it. Megatron smirked, letting him down back onto the desk. 

“Then if I say sit, what do you do?” He asked him. 

“I sit,” Rodimus replied, feeling Megatron shift around behind him. A thick servo pawed at his array covering, aggressive and demanding. He retracted it, expecting the servo to touch him, but it hadn’t. Rodimus’ servos were tugged back, and he was forced off the desk and walked two steps back, his back struts hitting the large miner chassis. Megatron’s legs were spread on either side of him, sitting on a chair. Rodimus could feel a heat poking his thighs, throbbing against his frame. He looked down, a thick glistening spike between his legs. 

“Then sit,” Megatron replied, pulling down on Rodimus’ servos, sending the mech straight onto his spike, “and recite.”


End file.
